One Starry Night
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: When on a simple mission something unexpected happens, Jedi Padawan Kendra Starr must make an important decision one that could get her expelled from the Order.


Title: One Starry Night

Author: CosmicalMadison

Rating: T, to be safe.

Summary: When on a simple mission something unexpected happens, Jedi Padawan Kendra Starr must make an important decision - one that could get her expelled from the Jedi Order.

Genres: Romance / General

Setting: Just before Episode One

Disclaimer: Of course, as you all know, I do not own Star Wars, and am glad that I don't. Too much responsibility, you know? For now I'm content to just write my little fanfictions, and go on with my, usual so-so life. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: This is NOT an action story. There are no lightsaber or blaster fights or anything of that kind. If the summary led you to think that, I'm sorry. But please enjoy what is here, and remember that reviews are always nice. :-)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As twenty-year-old Jedi Padawan Kendra Starr stepped into the ballroom in the capital city of Toura on the planet Einox, she quickly surveyed her surroundings. The room took up the entire eighth floor of the building it occupied and waspainted and strewn with banners and balloons of white and pale blues for the Starlight Ball that was due to start any minute. In the center of the large room was an empty space to be used as a dance floor, and around the outside were tables laden with all manner of food and drink to please the guests. Milling around everywhere were politicians and dignitaries from all around the galaxy.

Kendra forced her mind back to their mission, the real reason they were here. She and her Master, Breia Novae, were present on this Outer Rim world to monitor the Starlight Ball's dozens of attendants, who ranged anywhere from low-ranking politicians to planetal royalty. Many assassinations were known to have been attempted,several successful, under similar circumstances, and they were here to be sure that no such thing occurred.

Breia's voice snapped her Padawan's mind back to the present. "Do you see anything that could potentially pose a problem for us, Kendra?"

The Padawan shook her head. "No, Master."

Hermentor looked at her with only a hint of scolding in her voice. "Padawan, you must be more observant. What do you notice about the doors into this room?"

Kendra obediently looked around again. "There are four. One on each wall."

Breia nodded. "Yes. Many ways for a potential assassin to enter by."

"Yes, Master. I think we should post ourselves in opposite corners of the room to cover then all.I'll take the northwest corner right over there," - she gestured - "and you can - "

But Breia cut her off. "Kendra, who is the Jedi Master here?" The scolding tone was back. Kendra _hated _it when her Master scolded her.

"You are, Master Breia,"the Padawansaid softly.

"That's right."The older woman'svoice softened just a bit. "I will consider your idea, but in the end it is my decision. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Master." Kendra hung her head, embarrassed that she had sparked such a reaction in her Master. She definitely didn't want a lecture right now. Kendra really enjoyed these easier missions with Breia where they could relax a little and not have to be so tense about hunting down bounty hunters, stopping civil wars,orother such nonsense.

Breia's face broke into a smile. "Come, come now, Kendra, you look so _dejected_. Lighten up; I'm sorry if I sounded a little strict. I'm just a nervous about coming to this new planet. I always get a little jittery on my first-time visits. Tell you what. Why don't you go talk to some of the people here for a while? I'll keep watch. After all, the ball isn't due to start for - " Breia checked her wrist chrono. " - ten minutes yet. Get some food or something and meet me back here in twenty minutes or so. Okay?"

_Yes!_ The word resounded in Kendra's mind but she did not let Breia see her emotions. "Very well, Master. I will meet you here in twenty minutes." With that the Padawan turned and headed slowly toward the center of the room, sweeping her eyes back and forth across the crowd as she went.

Kendra tried not to be too obvious about her searching until she was out of sight of Breia. After all, her Master didn't need to know what - or rather who - she was looking for. Breia would certainly not approve, for her Padawan was certainly not looking for some snobby politician to have a polite conversation with. No, she was looking for much more than that.

Years ago, shortly after becoming Master Breia's apprentice, at a gathering not much different than this, Kendra had met a boy her age, one Sedric Briggand, a Junior Senator from Corellia. The two had clicked right away and quickly became best friends. After that, Sedric and Kendra had continued to meet whenever circumstances warranted, which while it wasn't often, was regular enough to keep the friends happy. About a year and a half after their original meeting, Sedric had asked Kendra if she wanted to go deeper into their relationship. Kendra had quickly said yes, and the two became a couple.

Of course, this relationship had to take place behind her Master's back, not to mention every other Jedi in the galaxy. Padawan romance of any kind was highly frowned upon by the Order. But Kendra didn't care. Well, it's not that she _really _didn't care; she fully respected all of the Jedi rules. But ever since she could remember, she had believed that one of the rarest things you could find in the galaxy was true love. Not just everyday, casual, so-so love, but _true _love. When you found your soul mate and you knew it, there was no turning back. Kendra believed that she had found her true love in Sedric, and she knew that this would be the only time she felt this way in her life. Kendra was willing to give up anything to be with Sedric, even if it meant her commitment to the Jedi Order would have to be broken. Sedric had known when he asked Kendra to be with him what that mean to her and was fully prepared to go with any decision she might make about him, good or bad.

Kendra didn't see anyone who looked like Sedric in the ballroom, but she suddenly caught a flash of movement out the doors in from of her. Walking over, she saw that the huge double glass doors led out onto a small balcony overlooking the city. But a wave of disappointment washed over her when she saw that the movement had been caused not by her lover, but by a young lady dressed in the elaborate robes of the Queen of Naboo. Kendra believed that the last leader elected on that planet had been one...Amidala, if she remembered correctly.

The Padawan crossed to the railing and leaned her arms on it, feeling her shear crimson dress moving about her legs. It was a simple outfit really, long-sleeved, modestly cut, falling to the ground, with no adornments, but as a Jedi it was the fanciest thing she owned. Because the people of her order were forbidden attachment to their possessions, the only thingsKendra possessed permanently were her lightsaber, wrist chrono, Jedi tunic and robes, and the dress, for situationscalling for fancier garb.

Kendra looked up, studying the starry sky and full moon. It was like most night skies on most worlds, but there was one thing about this particular planet that struck the Padawan, being that this was her first time here. A large moon hung in the sky far to the northeast. The moon in itself wasn't all that amazing; but its hue was intriguing. The orb hanging in the sky shone a pale blue-green color, washing the world below in a beautiful aqua-tinted light.

Seeing that Sedric was not around, Kendra tried to strike up a conversation with the Queen. "That moon sure is beautiful," she mused aloud. When there was no reply, the Padawan turned, a flush creeping into her cheeks when she saw that the woman was no longer there. She had, in essence, been talking been talking to herself.

"Actually, that's not a moon," a familiar male voice said from behind her.

Kendra whipped around, and a grin spread itselfacross her face at what she saw. "Sedric!" After a quick glance around to be sure her Master was nowhere in sight, the Padawan ran to her lover and threw her arms around him. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "And miss the chance to be with you again? Never." He reached down and tilted her chin up, enfolding her in a tender kiss. When they parted, the two moved over to the railing, and Kendra leaned on it again. Sedric put his arm around her. "So, like I was saying, that's not a moon; this planet doesn't have one." He gestured at it with his free right hand. "It's Kora, Einox's sister planet. It's rather interesting, really. You see, the planets actually orbit this close together all the time. To observers on either planet, the other seems like a moon. I've also heard that - "

Kendra smiled up at him. "Sedric, when will you figure out that scientifically analyzing everything ruins the moment?"

A flush spread across his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

For a moment they stood there silently. Kendra gazed up at the planet Kora. It would be rather interesting to study this phenomenon, albeit in another time and place. Now, she would rather just relax and enjoy Sedric's company for the short time they would be together.

Suddenly, Sedric pulled away from her and started to fumble around in his suit pocket.Kendra turned to him,and for a moment she wondered what he was doing. But then she knew.Kendra knew what he was looking for. Maybe it was just a premonition, or aided by the Force, but the Padawan suddenly had a vision. She saw herself and Sedric, in a small house on Corellia.Their baby daughter rested in Kendra's arms.The vision fell away as quickly as it had formed, andthe young Jedifelt a shiver run through her.

Then it was out. Sedric stood before her, a tiny black velvet box in his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kendra interrupted him. "Aren't you supposed to be on one knee?" she asked lightly, jokingly.

Color blazed across his cheeks as Sedric followed her suggestion. He looked up at her, eyes shining brighter than she had ever seen them before. "Kendra Starr," he asked, voice shaking a little from his nervousness, "will you marry me?"

He opened the box and held it up to her. Inside was a tiny golden band, embedded with a beautiful firestone. Thegem was black, but through it flashed all colors of the spectrum. It was breathtaking.

Kendra knew that if she accepted, she would be expelled from the Jedi Order. She had always felt okay about this before, but suddenly, now that it was happening, she faltered, for just one second. What she do without the Order as a part of her life? She would be shunned by all Jedi, break her Master's heart, and be used as a textbook example to countless classes of future Padawans. But, no. The vision. She had the sudden feeling that marrying Sedric was indeed the right decision. It was as if a voice spoke to her from the Force._Do this, Kendra; you know it is right._Yes, it was right. She could do this.Master Breiawould understand. She had to.

Kendra smiled down at her lover, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Sedric Briggand, of course I will marry you." In an instant she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around her husband-to-be.

"I had hoped you might say that," Sedric whispered in her ear. Not a moment later, he was holding her too and they were entwined in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other for a breath and stood up, Sedric offered the ring to Kendra again. "You know, you're supposed to put this on," he said with a teasing grin.

Kendra smiled at him again and plucked it from the box. Admiring oncemore the way the ring glittered when she moved,sheslid it onto her finger. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." He abruptly shoved his hands into his pocket and began scuffing his shoe back and forth across the floor in front of him.

Kendra could always tell when he was uneasy. "Sedric, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

He glanced at the floor. "Well...I just..." He looked back up at her suddenly. "Kendra, I just have to know that you _really _want to do this. I mean, I feel awful about forcing you out of the Jedi Order, if you don't really want to go. I know it's a lot for me to ask of you, and you want to change your mind I'll understand..."

"Sedric," she replied. "We've been over this more times then I can count. I'm positive that this is what I want to do with my life. Believe me, if we ever have children chances are that because of me they'll be Force-sensitive, so the Order will get its dues." For a half-second she considered telling him about her vision, but decided that could wait until later. She stared into his eyes. "I _am _ready to do this, Sedric. We were meant to be together; I know that. I'm not going to deny it. I'll tell Master Breia tomorrow, and we'll be together soon. Does that answer your question?"

Sedric looked relieved. "Yes, Kendra. That answers my question." He shook his head lightly. "I just can't believe that you would give up such a future just for me." He smiled.

Kendra rolled her eyes jokingly. "Don't flatter yourself." The two laughed in unison. After a moment, Kendra suggested, "Let's go back inside and dance."

Sedric's mouth dropped open. "But, Kendra, your Master will see!"

Kendra waved the comment away. "She'll know soon enough. After all, we're engaged now, and this is a ball, so what are we supposed to do?"

Sedric's face broke into a wide smile. "You're right, love. Let's go."

Then he hooked his arm around hers and let her back into the ballroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there you have it. One more completed story from CosmicalMadison. I'm so excited that I've started updating so much more regularly! This is my second story in the last two months or so! Congratulations to me :-)

Okay, I have one question for you. I wrote this fic to stand on its own as one chapter. Do you think that it works alone or should I add more? I think its fine, but I always value the opinions of my readers. Also, I was thinking of writing a sort of sequel where Kendra tells Master Breia about her engagement and the events that follow. It would probably be quite a bit longer than this one:-P As always, tell me what you think.

Just to tell you, this fic was written in response to a challenge that I found when searching for "Star Wars fanfiction challenges." It said to include a ball (dance), full moon, and the quotes "Who's the Jedi Master here?" and "Aren't you supposed to be on one knee?". If this challenge is yours or you know whose it is, please tell so I can give credit. Thanks!

Also, I always appreciate reviews, and if you give me one, I'll try to get one back to you if at all possible. And also, if you do post a review, please try to add details as to why you liked or didn't like the story instead of just stating that it was good or bad, or you loved it or hated it.

Thanks again for reading,

CosmicalMadison


End file.
